


Timer [Jam Penghitung Mundur]

by Mandatory_Macaroni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandatory_Macaroni/pseuds/Mandatory_Macaroni
Summary: “Jika ada jam yang bisa berhitung mundur ke detik dimana kamu bisa bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu, apakah kamu ingin tahu?” Tentu saja, Harry tidak menyadari saat jam nya berhenti.Fanfic Terjemahan, Canon AU, Tahun Kedelapan, No Smut





	Timer [Jam Penghitung Mundur]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101361) by [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase). 



> Halo. Ini fanfic terjemahan Indonesia-nya Timer, oleh JulietsEmoPhase. Kalo kalian pengen baca bahasa ingriss nya, silahkan saja.

   "Sudah tidak apa-apa lagi untuk kalian,” Harry menggerutu, mengambil makanannya saat mereka duduk di salah satu meja di aula besar. Spanduk rumah masih tergantung di atas kepala, tapi salah satu aspek yang lebih lumayan untuk kembali ke sekolah untuk apa yang disebut  sebagai 'Tahun Kedelapan' adalah bahwa orang-orang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan batas-batas yang pernah memisahkan mereka. Karena itu, tidak apa-apa jika mereka makan malam meja Ravenclaw, berteman dengan murid-murid yang bukan hanya dari Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw, tapi juga Hufflepuff dan juga Slytherin yang sedikit ganjil.

   Namun pikiran Harry tidak berada pada rumah-rumah sekolahnya saat dia mencolek pergelangan tangannya, nomornya sekarang sudah tidak aktif selama lebih dari tujuh tahun. Sahabatnya duduk bersamanya dengan simpatik, tapi tetap berpegangan tangan. "Har," kata Ron. "Aku tau ini berat, tapi, yah..."

   "Orang bodoh macam apa yang tidak sadar kapan _timer_ mereka berhenti?" Harry berkata.

   "Mungkin yang Ron coba untuk berkata adalah,” Hermione bernada tegak. "Apa kamu yakin kamu gak ingat bahkan detil sekecil apapun saat jam kamu berhenti?”

   Mereka kan sudah tidak apa-apa, Harry berpikir kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah tidak bisa merasa pahit dengan keberuntungan teman-temanya, tapi pada saat bersamaan ia tahu bahwa mereka tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang masalahnya. Mereka tahu dari awal saat Hermione bertemu dengan Ron dan Harry saat memasuki kompartemen mereka dalam perjalanan pertama mereka ke Hogwarts bahwa mereka berdua ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Walaupun mereka membutuhkan beberapa tahun untuk benar-benar menerima hal itu.

   Pada saat itu, jam Harry sudah berhenti. "Aku baru tahu bahwa aku seorang penyihir," katanya sambil mendesah, menjelaskan kepada mereka untuk keseratus kalinya bagaimana hal itu bisa terlintas dalam pikirannya. "Hagrid membawaku ke _Diagon Alley_ , dan belum pernah melihat apapun yang lebih menakjubkan." Dia menusuk kentang mashnya di sekitar piringnya sebelum menyerah dan menjatuhkan garpunya. "Semua bajuku dulu kebesaran," dia melanjutkan, menggulung lengan bajunya untuk melihat timer-nya dengan benar. "Aku dulu terbiasa menutupinya. Saat aku berpikir untuk memeriksanya, ternyata udah nol. Aku juga menghabiskan hari itu dengan beratus-ratus orang, jadi bisa jadi siapa aja.”

   Hermione mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, dan Harry tahu apa yang akan dia katakan sebelum dia mengatakannya. "Tapi kamu pasti pernah berinteraksi dengan seseorang yang memperhatikan jamnya dan menyadari kalau kamu adalah jodohnya."

   "Jadi, kenapa _dia_ tidak berkata apapun?" Balas Harry, dan Ron mengangkat bahu, melihat ke sekeliling aula yang ramai penuh dengan murid-murid yang sedang mengoceh.

   "Sebelas kan masih lumayan muda untuk ketemu jodohmu," kata Ron dengan simpatik.

   Harry menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangannya. "Tapi, kalian akhirnya bersama dan baik-baik saja, “ katanya, berusaha tidak marah.

   Mereka melihat sesama dengan pandangan yang saling mengetahui. "Iya,” kata Ron dengan berhati-hati. "Setelah mengabaikanya selama bertahun-tahun dan berantam seperti kucing dan anjing.”

   Hal itu setidaknya bisa membuat Harry tersenyum. "Oke," dia setuju. "Tapi kalian berdua memang selalu menyebalkan seperti itu.”

   "Aku tidak perlu berdebat kalau tentang hal itu," terdengar suara ceria. Harry menengok dan melihat Draco Malfoy mengayunkan kaki panjangnya untuk duduk di sampingnya, menarik piring untuk makan malam sendiri.

   "Ha ha," Ron tertawa dengan garing. Kejadian yang mungkin paling mengejutkan saat mereka kembali ke sekolah adalah sikap Draco yang berubah secara total. Dia mencari Harry pada malam pertama untuk meminta maaf atas tingkah lakunya yang mengerikan selama bertahun-tahun. Setelah Harry (yang pada saat itu dalam keadaan shock) menerima permintaan maafnya, ia melakukan hal sama kepada Ron dan Hermione. Terkadang, Harry masih bertanya-tanya jika Draco benar-benar ikhlas melakukan hal tersebut, tapi setelah berbulan-bulan tanpa permusuhan, dia dan Draco, melawan segala kemungkinan, menjadi teman. Bukan teman seasal kenal aja, tapi teman sebenarnya. 

   Harry masih merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat Draco ada di sekitarnya, dan dia mengatakannya pada kenyataan bahwa mereka telah lama menjadi musuh; Masih ada bagian naluriah kecil dari dirinya yang sangat sadar akan setiap gerakannya. Terkadang terasa seperti ada listrik di antara mereka, tidak ada cara lain untuk menggambarkannya.

   "Jadi, apa yang kita bicarakan?" Tanya Draco tanpa malu-malu. Dia selalu pandai memotong intinya.

   " _Soulmate_ -nya Harry," kata Ron dengan pengunduran diri yang murung. "Harry tidak tahu siapa _dia_. Dia tidak menyadari jam nya berhenti sampai kita berada di Hogwarts pada tahun pertama.”

   Hanya karena dia selalu begitu sadar dengan cara yang dilakukan Draco, Harry menangkap sedikit jemarinya tersentak. "Iya kah?" Katanya, menatap Ron.

   Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bisa saja ada orang yang dia temui dalam perjalanan pertamanya ke Diagon Alley."

   Draco mengangguk, menatap kuah daging yang dituangkannya ke sosis dan kentangnya. Harry tidak mengetahui mengapa Draco mendadak terlihat lebih berkeringat.

   Ron membantu dirinya untuk beberapa detik. "Tapi, aneh _dia_ tidak berkata apapun.”

   "Mungkin saja _dia_ berkata sesuatu," kata Draco, meletakkan garpu yang tidak terpakai. "Dan kamu tidak menyadarinya?" Dia hanya melirik Harry saat dia berbicara, senyum kecil di sudut mulutnya. Dia tampak hampir rapuh, dan Harry merasakan desakan tiba-tiba untuk meremas bahunya atau semacamnya. Dia menolak meskipun; Draco mungkin telah berubah tapi sentuhan seperti itu akan melintasi batas.

   "Tapi, Ron benar, sebelas masih lumayan muda," kata Hermione. "Mungkin _dia_ lebih tua dan hanya menyapanya karena tak ingin membuat kamu takut. Bisakah kamu ingat siapa saja yang kau temui hari itu?”

   Harry tertawa. "Astaga Hermione, aku berbicara dengan hampir semua asisten toko di jalan dan Hagrid mengenalkan aku pada belasan dan puluhan orang, aku bahkan sudah lupa." Dia menghela napas dan menggosok wajahnya.

   Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan orang yang alam semesta telah memutuskan harus menjadi belahan jiwa, atau _soulmate_ -nya. . Dia sudah mencoba menangani masalah ini dengan tangannya sendiri sebelumnya bersama Cho dan Ginny, tapi dengan jam mereka yang masih berdetik, kedua hubungan itu tidak lebih dari sekedar kecerobohan.

   “Berapa lama lagi yang tersisa di jam mu itu, Malfoy?" Tanya Ron ketika kesunyian itu menatapnya tidak nyaman, tapi jika wajah Draco lebih pucat lebih jauh lagi.

   "Aku," katanya, matanya membalik antara Ron dan Hermione di depannya, dan akhirnya Harry berada di sampingnya. "Itu uh... Jam ku… sudah habis."

   Alis Harry terangkat kaget, dan sesuatu yang dingin dan tak terbantahkan dipicu olehnya. "Sungguh?" katanya, suaranya sedikit tegang dikarenakan oleh alasanya yang bahkan Harry tidak terlalu tahu. Dia batuk untuk mencoba dan kembali ke suara biasanya. "Kapan, dan siapa jodohmu?"

   Draco hampir terlihat sakit, dan dia menyingkirkan makanannya yang tak tersentuh. Dia menarik napas, dan mengangkat matanya yang lebar dan perak untuk bertemu dengan Harry sesaat. "Aku harus pergi," bisiknya, dan berdiri sebelum ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

   Harry berkedip, memerhatikannya dengan bingung, sebelum kembali menengok kepada Ron dan Hermione. Ron memakai ekspresi yang mungkin hampir sama dengan Harry, tapi Hermione tidak terlalu terlihat terkejut. "Apa?" Tanya Harry.

   Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup saat dia melirik antara Draco yang sudah jauh dan Harry.

   "Apa Hermione?" Harry menuntut lagi dengan sedikit desakan lagi. "Jangan ngomong kepada dirimu sendiri. Gunakan mulutmu untuk berbicara," tambahnya sambil tertawa, tetapi Hermione terlihat sangat serius. Saat Harry menyadari matanya terlihat sedikit bergemilang, dia tahu bahwa Hermione mengetahui sesuatu yang Harry tidak.

   "Harry," katanya menyeringai. "Siapa _lagi_ yang kamu temui hari itu?"

   Harry mendengus kesal. "Sudah aku katakan," dia memulai, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya, memotongnya.

   "Pikirkan!" Desaknya, hampir melempar meja. "Kamu bertemu dengan siswa lain, dan kamu berbicara dengan nya. Kamu bahkan memberi tahu kami!"

   Ron mengerutkan kening padanya seolah dia tidak tahu sama sekali yang mereka bicarakan. Tiba-tiba, seperti petir, Harry mengerti apa maksud Hermione. "Madam Malkin's," katanya murung.  _Mungkin saja dia berkata sesuatu,_ Draco berkata. _Dan kamu tidak menyadarinya?_   “Sialan.”

   "Apa," kata Ron kepalanya tersentak di antara mereka berdua. "Apa!"

   Hermione mengusir Harry dari meja. "Tunggu apa lagi?" Dia menuntut. "Pergi ambil dia!"

   Harry melompat berdiri dan lari, tidak menghirau berapa banyak orang yang menonton nya, dia hanya tahu dia harus mencari Draco. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya lagi.

   Lorong pintu masuk kosong, tapi naluri Harry menyuruhnya berlari ke luar, dan tentu saja, Harry mengenal sesosok yang sedang berjalan menuju danau, tangannya berada di sakunya, kepalanya tertunduk saat dia mengusap kakinya di rumput.

   Draco. Hati Harry berdetak dengan kencang. Semua perkelahian yang mereka alami, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan satu sama lain. Dan sekarang, persahabatan mereka, gesekan yang selalu dirasakan Harry saat mereka saling berdekatan.

   Dia sangat bodoh.

   Dia langsung berlari lagi, berlari melintasi lapangan dengan rasa ringan di dalam hatinya yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Draco bahkan tidak melihatnya datang sampai dia menepuk  bahunya, memintanya untuk menghadapinya. "Kamu tahu," dia bernapas dengan campuran kebahagiaan dan ketidakpercayaan. "Selama ini... Kamu tahu itu aku."

   Draco berdiri diam, matanya lebar dan bersinar. "Dan kamu tidak tahu sama sekali?" Katanya, suaranya kecil.

   Harry menenangkan dirinya. Ia menatap Draco, mencoba melihatnya dengan mata baru. "Kamu pikir aku tahu. Kamu pikir aku tahu saat jam ku berhenti?"

   Draco menunduk menatap sepatunya, sedikit melemas di bawah pegangan Harry. "Aku pikir kamu tidak menginginkanku," katanya, suaranya retak.

   Harry memejamkan matanya, tujuh tahun terakhir berlalu dari pikirannya. "Itulah mengapa kamu dulu begitu jahat terhadap aku," katanya dengan pasti. "Selama ini kamu memprovokasi aku, kamu pikir aku akan menolak kamu."

   Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, satu air mata menelusuri pipinya dan matanya masih di atas rumput. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi."

   Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, Harry menariknya ke pelukan, ingin menebus begitu banyak kehilangan waktu di antara mereka. Perasaan lega menyapu dirinya saat Draco langsung membalasnya, meremas Harry sedekat mungkin melawan tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku," bisik Harry di lehernya, tubuhnya merasa geli saat aroma yang sangat khas Draco seperti menelanya, , kulit mereka terasa seperti hampir terbakar saat mereka akhirtnya bestentuh. Salah satu tangan Draco berada di rambut Harry, dan satunya lagi membelai punggungnya dengan posesif. Harry memegangnya erat, jari-jarinya seolah menggali pakaian Draco.

   "Tidak," kata Draco. "Akulah yang seharusnya menyesal. Seharusnya aku tanya kepadamu, tapi aku hanya berpikir bahwa kamu tidak menginginkanku, dan yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah bersikap kejam. Aku tidak tahu, apa kau bisa- "

   "Aku memaafkanmu," Harry memotongnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia menariknya kembali untuk melihat mata Draco, yang hanya beberapa sentimeter dari tubuhnya sendiri. Harry menaruh tanganya di pipi Draco, mengusap tulang pipinya yang tajam itu dengan jempolnya. "Aku tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan, bagaimana keadaan bisa saja berubah. Itu sudah di masa lalu. Itu sudah berakhir. Tapi sekarang … Sekarang kita memiliki seluruh hidup kita untuk bersama. "

   Akhirnya wajah Draco terbelah menjadi seringai lebar yang tak tahu malu, yang dalam beberapa detik menjadi tawa meski air mata yang berjatuhan dari matanya. Dia menaruh wajah Harry diantaranya kedua tanganya, sikapnya mendesak tapi sentuhannya lembut. "Aku sudah lama menginginkan ini," katanya, beban besar yang telah diangkat darinya jelas bahkan dalam senja yang redup.

   Harry ingin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia menyesal lagi, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang, sehingga mereka berdua bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya, berhenti mencari. Tapi kata-kata sepertinya tidak cukup. Jadi Harry mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, jantungnya berdegup kencang di dadanya, dan dengan lembut menekan bibirnya ke bibir Draco.

   Ini. Inilah yang sebelumnya hilang. Dia tahu itu tidak benar dengan Ginny atau dengan Cho, tapi ini semua yang dia tidak pernah tahu  dia inginkan.

   Tanpa diduga, tubuh mereka datang lebih dekat lagi dan ciuman itu semakin dalam. Kebahagiaan dan kepuasan seperti yang Harry tidak pernah tahu mengalir melalui pembuluh darahnya sampai dia merasa berenang di dalamnya.

   Dia melepaskan ciumannya, ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini benar-benar terjadi, menatap Draco dengan ketidakpercayaan yang tidak layak. "Aku menemukanmu," bisiknya.

   Draco mengangguk. "Dan sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

 

Selesai


End file.
